Rubble from a Sanctuary
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [poetry collection] Blades hummed. Wings flew. Blood spilt. And the fate of the world continued to be written upon water who could never keep its form.
1. Inviting Blade

**A/N:** This collection contains 50 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges, based on the Angel Sanctuary manga and OVAs

**.**

**Rubble from a Sanctuary**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Setsuna Mudou  
**Challenge(s)**: Mega Prompts Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), writing prompts #35 – write a poem with exactly eight lines  
**Warnings**: attempted suicide attempt

**.**

**/1/**

**Inviting Blade**

The skin of the blade felt altogether too warm  
and inviting on his skin: the sharp tongue of his sister  
biting down, driving up their mother's harsh scowl  
or classmates' scorning remarks – the world's words  
he really shouldn't give a damn about  
except he did, because he was only human  
and whichever coward said words didn't break a soul  
was wrong.


	2. Feelings that are Hot

**A/N:** This collection contains 50 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges, based on the Angel Sanctuary manga and OVAs

**.**

**Rubble from a Sanctuary**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Sara Mudou, Raphael  
**Challenge(s)**: The Scrabble Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), prompt: hot

**.**

**/2/**

**Feelings that are Hot**

He just added to her incense.

She was already in love.  
She was ready to go to court  
for her love.  
To shout it out, to make them all understand –

But there was a problem in itself:  
she could not.

But she could reel back at that blatant disrespect  
for her love. She could scratch her throat raw  
trying to scream –

She could scream so loudly someone cringed…

She could scream?

He'd given her enough fuse to break free,  
it seemed.


	3. Lonely Waters

**A/N:** This collection contains 50 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges, based on the Angel Sanctuary manga and OVAs

**.**

**Rubble from a Sanctuary**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Gabriel  
**Challenge(s)**: The Mega Prompts (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), word prompt #105 – last.

**.**

**/3/**

**Lonely Waters**

The water had stopped stirring.

She couldn't see  
but she could sense the ebb  
in its flow.

She could feel the turmoil cease  
and that clumsy peace the world  
had long since forgotten, settle back.

Oh, anger stirred. Anger, destruction.  
Loss.  
They all stirred.  
But the curse was gone.

For a time, that was all  
that would be remembered.

The curse was gone.

But she remembered other things  
because she was still bound.

She would remain bound  
until the last of the water seeped away…  
and alone.


	4. Barely Acknowledged

**A/N:** This collection contains 50 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges, based on the Angel Sanctuary manga and OVAs

**.**

**Rubble from a Sanctuary**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Setsuna, Mrs Mudou  
**Challenge(s)**: The Scrabble Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), prompt: nod

**.**

**/3/**

**Barely Acknowledged**

She barely acknowledged him.

She only thanked him in a clipped tone  
and pulled her away.

She pulled back.  
She stood stout,  
her fingers searching for his  
and finding them.

She ignored that.  
She only looked at her.  
Not at him.

He didn't want her acknowledgement anyway.

But if she didn't see him as a son  
then, in her eyes,  
he also wasn't wrong.

It was amusing, that the one person to accept them  
would be like this

But they were beyond caring now.  
_He_ was beyond caring now.


	5. Unknown Rage

**A/N:** This collection contains 50 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges, based on the Angel Sanctuary manga and OVAs

**.**

**Rubble from a Sanctuary**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Setsuna Mudou  
**Challenge(s)**: The Mega Prompts (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), word prompt #95 – ignorant.

**.**

**/5/**

**Unknown Rage**

He hadn't known.

He'd killed someone  
but he still hadn't known.

Hadn't known why.

Hadn't known when  
or how  
or what

He hadn't known a thing  
and yet he'd run off,  
eloped,  
like an adult.

But he wasn't an adult.  
He wasn't even a child.

He was just a teenager  
caught in between.


	6. Room Cleaning

**A/N:** This collection contains 50 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges, based on the Angel Sanctuary manga and OVAs

**.**

**Rubble from a Sanctuary**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Sara Mudou  
**Challenge(s)**: The Minesweeper Challenge (AMF), "shelf"

**.**

**/6/**

**Room-Cleaning**

They weren't just feeling she could slide between two never-read books  
on her shelf and then forget – it wasn't something she _could_ forget  
but there was her mother, always trying to dust her off  
like this thing she felt could so easily be broken

But her love was stronger than that. More precious. More stern.  
It would not fall from a shelf and break, or be pushed aside  
and forgotten.

It's not like little crushes in primary school  
that can shatter.

Even at the back of the shelf it would brightly shine.


	7. Human Wonders

**A/N:** This collection contains 50 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges, based on the Angel Sanctuary manga and OVAs

**.**

**Rubble from a Sanctuary**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Kurou  
**Challenge(s)**: The Scrabble Challenge (AMF), "fig"

**.**

**/7/**

**Human Wonders**

The human world had a lot of sweet things.  
There just wasn't time to taste.  
So many things…

But the end was coming upon them.  
That fated time.

If only they'd had the chance before  
she could have had her fun, her prime

But there was no such luxury now.  
She could only hope  
there'd be more time.


End file.
